Outlay
by The Full Neko Alchemist
Summary: She’d asked him if she was attractive once or twice, but Malik had never reacted. And now Melody knew why. He had a woman in his life, but this… [Prophet Fic]


**Disclaimer**: Wild Arms 3 and its respective characters aren't mine.

-o-

**Outlay**

**-o-**

Melody had suspected something was going on for a while now. It had taken her longer than expected to reach Malik's room. The metal walls were colder than what she was used to, plus Malik had neglected to properly explain the anomaly she'd confronted him about. By pressing the right button she'd discovered not only secret downloads from Hyades they could ill-afford to waste, but large outlays of Panakeia. And Malik was keeping it from them.

And then he'd had the nerve to tell her, "Leehalt must be using it. You know what he's like," all the while smiling.

"Pardon?" she'd replied.

"Leehalt. You know – the man we've known for over ten years now. Really, Melody, you're not in the mood today. Was it something I said?"

Now Melody had taken it upon herself to do a little snooping. Malik was untrustworthy at the best of times; his speech, his words. Looking into his personal affairs was best for all of them, she thought, Malik included.

"No, Malik, it's nothing. I just feel a little tired."

"Then you should lie down. We don't want the Panakeia clogging up your arteries until your poor old heart gives out."

Melody was silent for a moment. She could just imagine Malik saying that with a cheeky smile on his face. The youngest member of their group had a childlike attitude at times. She'd noticed it, and so had Leehalt.

"It's none of our concern," their leader had said. "So long as it doesn't interfere with our work."

But it was. Downloads remained unexplained, Malik had been absent outside of meetings, and the Panakeia was unaccounted for. And they were supposed to be colleagues... No, they were more than that. When the planet wanted you dead, one formed a bond closer than that of mere acquaintances. They had been a close-knit group even within the Council of Seven. She was worried, and that was justification enough.

One hundred and ten seconds later, Melody's overriding circuitry did its job, breaking the lock on Malik's door. It unhooked and she slid it open. When she stepped inside, the lights came on.

"Right then, let's see what you've got."

"Me? I've got nothing but these clothes. Are you saying I'm untrustworthy? I must say I'm rather appalled."

Melody searched with her eyes, hearing Malik's voice in her ears, and realised he would not leave things out in the open. His room was in a duel state. Both she and Leehalt had noticed Malik's seemingly compulsory need to arrange by title, date, and time. There'd be nothing on the table. But there'd be something on the shelf. The one she was looking at now was not what she sought. If Malik was doing a little something on the side, there'd be evidence. He acted like a child, yes, but he was also a scientist. There would be plans, except…

"Come on. Where are you?" she murmured.

"Me? I'm right here."

Melody cursed and quickly approached the desk standing in the corner. There'd be something, somewhere. Of course, it was locked. She dropped to her knees until the draw was level with her eyes. There had to be something in there. Malik may not have elected to change his appearance, but there was a little something in his eyes that showed things were lacking mentally.

"This is Malik's room, Melody. What are you doing here?"

It was Leehalt. He was standing in the doorway.

"Looking, sir. I believe you know what for."

"And what about his right to privacy?"

"He has none when it interferes with our goals. I've discovered that Malik has been using Hyades for his own ends. He can't account for any of his downloads. If you don't mind me saying, you're rather calm. Surely you know?"

Leehalt turned his head back the way he'd came. "You do it from concern. Just make sure you're gone before he returns. I wouldn't want to deal with your arguments. Again."

"Understood. I'll be gone shortly."

"Good."

And then he was gone.

Melody was left alone. It was better that way, things were easier. Leehalt knew and he'd done nothing. She laughed. Even if Malik did find her, she'd had permission from a higher source. Leehalt had probably had him under surveillance for a while now.

Melody's lips turned into a smile as the draw clicked. Even Leehalt was concerned. With a smooth pull the draw came loose. Malik always had been rather careless with his furniture, most of which looked rustic and out of date. Rather like Werner's. The female prophet stood and looked into the non-empty cabinet. There was a book, a red one. The words 'My Diary' had been written in gold ink upon the cover, along with symbolic representations of flowers. There was a childish air to it; love and effort, as if the owner sought to please somebody.

Her eyes flicked to the door. Leehalt had pulled it closed. Somewhere within the diary was an answer, she could sense it. She opened a page and began to read:

_January 15th,_

_Mama's still immobile. I don't understand it. Everything was prepared as needed – the Panakeia, the downloads. Yet she won't answer to my call. None of them will. That's thirteen now that's been defective. All those experiments and none have worked. I don't know how much more of this I can take, but I'll carry on anyway. Mama needs me._

Turning the page, Melody steered clear of the work and focused upon one thing: Mama. She'd known Malik had lost his mother at an early age, but he'd never talked about it, only to say how good, perfect and loving she was. But, as the diary said, she know knew where everything was going. Malik was crazy! There was nothing to be gained from raising the dead. The memories had gone, there was nothing left. Malik was using Hyades' wisdom for his own personal matters; life-control technology. It wasn't very admirable. She felt sympathetic, yes, but it was sickening to think of the motivation and the greed. As a scientist she could appreciate the knowledge involved, but she didn't like it all the same. Not one bit. Malik's aims were getting in the way of everything they had worked so hard for. You have to do something, she told herself. Malik can't. And Leehalt might not understand.

Melody went to another entry. It read easily enough. She sniffed derisively upon seeing a stain. Had Malik been crying?

_October 27th,_

_I won't forget the sight of Mama dying. And I had been unable to do a thing. The doctor had told me it was a disease. Biology, genealogy – everything has a key. Even life and memories. And now here I am, a scientist unable to solve a simple riddle._

_Memories. Once I have them in my grasp, I'm sure Mama will be fine. She'll be back here to love me as I love her. She won't have to be alone. Somebody like Mama should not be allowed to wilt. She'd like it at Yggdrasil; crystal-clear water, fresh flowers. So beautiful…_

The book was getting clumsy, so Melody picked it up. Something lay beneath. The wooden frame was lacquered to a high-sheen and the glass had remained dust-free. Seconds later, she was staring at the image of a fine-boned woman with long blonde hair and a pair of striking blue eyes. Just like Malik.

She'd asked him if she was attractive once or twice, but Malik had never reacted. And now Melody knew why. He had a woman in his life, but this…

Melody replaced the frame. This was not her place to interfere. Leehalt could handle any complications that arose; she had enough to deal with – drifters and Janus – without worrying about Malik's personal problems. But she made a note to say something anyway, just in case. She left, and the room was exactly as it was before. Malik wouldn't know a thing.


End file.
